湖のプリンセス
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Mizumi is different. She's not like others, she hates others, she hates people. When 'others' at University start talking of L's fascination in Mizumi she finds herself running from the attention she thought she'd always craved. She finds herself a Death Note. Will she lash out on those she hates? Or can L get to her before the ink sets in?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **

I stood, analysing the equations on the smart board. Sometimes I think I'm clever, and then there are times like this when I know they're just assuming I'm dumb. I sighed inwardly and thought about tapping my pencil off the desk to show my lack of interest in these ridiculous A grade questions but then realised there was only 10 minutes left and I'm not good with words so I'd be in trouble if someone tried to engage in an encounter with me. Crossing my legs, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, my arm upright so I was still in view of those around me. I'd never been so interested in people before, if I'm honest; I hate all people. But ever since those people started dying, ever since Kira; I've wondered about some. Could there really be someone so cruel and unjust out there, to think it's right to murder? Whatever happened to second chances? I know there are some inhumane people out there but surely killing them just gives them freedom from all their mistakes? And what about those other bad people, who still slither in the streets? They're still out here, free to commit the crime. Although I suppose if you knew Kira was just sitting in the shadows, waiting for you name to splashed all over the news; you'd think twice about doing wrong too especially if you knew as soon as you were caught you'd be killed. But then again, there are some weird adrenaline junkies out there who will try to do it; just to test Kira.

I glanced around the room and that's when I saw him, staring out the window. I'm not really sure if I remember his name but there have been rumours about him. Apparently he's half ape, that's why he sits like that. Of course he's not really but even so, I wonder why he chooses to sit so strangely. I tried it out of curiosity and it was not practical at all; after 10 minutes my back hurt. I bit the end of my pencil; he was lost in thought to notice me. Although there were 57 of us in the lecture hall, I was sitting away from the others. Just as he was, it'd be ridiculous if he wasn't to notice me. I'm also just sitting on the row behind him but as I thought, he was lost in something outside. I used to do that, just jump on a day dream and not return till the bell ripped me from my make-believe land but then I realised the importance of education. I wanted to be better than everyone else; I wanted to be appreciated in my knowledge. I wanted people to look up to me, compliment me; say how unique I was. So now, I stay tuned it at all times in case there is something I miss.

"Miss Chinmoku, is there something wrong?" asked my tutor, my head snapped to the side so I was looking straight ahead at her. She was looking rather tired today so I suppose I shall keep this quick.

"No Miss."

"Have you finished?"

"Yes Miss." She looked over her glasses at me and then down at her computer, she was over thinking something. Leaving a knot-twisting silence, she then looked back up at me.

"Bring me your notebook, and then you may go." I stood up, collecting my black leather bag off the floor. I placed its strap on one shoulder and picked up my pencil and black notebook, I took it to the front of the room. Trying to ignore the people watching me from around the room, I cringed at the attention. Luckily my tutors don't waste my time, she gave me a dismissive flick with her hand as if to say 'shoo' and I walked towards the classroom door sensibly; feeling rushed to get out of the room.

"Ryuuzaki?"

I got to the door and stopped, turning slightly to see what he was asking. I'm somewhat intrigued in him but not intrigued enough to snoop.

"I have finished also."

"Bring me your notebook and you may go."

I opened the door and stepped out, letting it close behind me. I walked up the corridor slowly, keeping pace. There was a slight flutter in my stomach as I realised, if I was patient; he'd catch up. I listened to his footsteps, scuffing closer towards me. He did in fact catch up, he walked straight past me; his back bent over as he stared at the floor. His hands shoved into his trouser pockets and his hair so deliberately messy. I stared at his pale face, noticing how dull his eyes were; noticing how tired he looked. He paused momentarily, stopping in his tracks. His pupil dove to the corner of his eye; he stared at me; his posture not changing. His facial expression didn't either; I however tried my best to smile friendly. Trying to make friends was never my strong point; he muttered something to himself before continuing on his way. It was almost as if he'd looked right through me. So much for smiling, I sighed to myself before walking slowly again; I didn't want to catch up. I'll be lucky if I don't receive another look like that, oh to be so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

I hesitated before unlocking my maroon front door; I remember when mom had made a massive fuss about painting it. It was just after we moved here, well for them it was moving back. I pushed on the door and stared in, seeing dad straight away in the kitchen cooking. It was way too quiet for a change; Umeko must still be asleep. I stayed cautious as I walked in; not wanting to set her off. Dad hardly got any sleep these days because she was so unsettled considering she didn't ever get to hear the sound of my mom's heart beat outside the womb. She'd of liked mom, mom was beautiful and just...everything. I frowned; dwelling on the past has never been good; it brings me no happiness. A lot of the time I wish I could just forget about her, maybe then my heart wouldn't hurt and there would be a twang of anger directed at Umeko. I know it's not her fault but then again, if she wasn't here; mom would be.

"Mizumi, is that you?" Dad's hushed voice came from the kitchen; he looked up from the pan and glanced at me after he spoke. It's strange how he speaks before he acts but I love dad, no matter how unusual he is. Mom used to say it was his unique being that brought her closer to dad because she was so curious about him, dad said he just fell in love with mom's eyes the first time he saw them. If I'm ever in a love story like that, I'll count my blessings because nothing perfect is allowed to last. He smiled and his eyes sparkled a little bit, I knew it was off the light but I didn't care; it made him look happier to see me. I closed the door behind me and walked slowly into the kitchen, placing my bag on the kitchen bench and standing patiently. "So, how was your day?" he asked.

"Boring, how was yours?"

"Mine's been eventful, managed to finish off my article for the column as well as buy Umeko some new clothes and make tea before you got home; which is definitely a change" he winked, I smiled; a true honest smile. He always makes the most out of his day, I'd of said he's basically done barely a thing today but he was happy. He was happy he'd made tea for us even though he does it every night, he was happy to buy Umeko some new clothes even though it's a necessity and when don't have much money and he was happy to have actually done his work even though he hates his boss and is underpaid. He's happy even though just three months ago mom died, no. He wasn't happy, he was trying to make me believe he was coping and although he lies to me well; I'd never believe he was happy to be doing this alone.

"I miss her too, dad." He stopped stirring whatever was in the pan and looked at me, no smile; just looking. He then smirked to himself and sighed.

"Can you go and get Umeko from her crib please? We'll have dinner together and watch a film if you haven't got any homework. Then we'll go out for super; ice cream sounds good to me" he grinned, he turned me but steering my shoulders so I'd turned around and was facing the front door again; that was his encouraging me to go and get Umeko now without any delay. I walked part way back to the front door, turned left and went up the stairs that lined against the wall, I strode it Okemos's bedroom and stood right by her crib. She looks so peaceful, she's so quiet; do we really have to wake her up? I sighed and reached down into the crib, sliding my arms around her; pulling her up to my chest. The feeling of holding her was strange; I'd do my best not to hold her. I didn't want to drop the last piece of mom I have left. She stayed asleep, her breathing heavy but comforting.

I took her downstairs and walked into the kitchen once again, dad looked rather disappointed I hadn't gotten waking her up over and done with. He doesn't like doing it either; making her cry is painful for him. After all, she looks exactly like mom. Dad says I do too but I don't see it in me, I see it all in her; maybe sometimes I just want to. Dad tickled her tummy but she didn't wake up, she just made a big sigh and continued sleeping; it made me smile in envy that she could sleep so much and be carried around. She's so carefree and that's beautiful. "Umeko, it's time to wake up" dad said in a light voice which was put on to try and be gentle; not that it'd make a difference. We both knew she was going to cry. She didn't take kindly to being woken up when she was eventually sleeping.

"Can't we just leave her asleep a little while longer?" I asked in a hushed voice, dad thought about it.

"I'd love to but she should really eat and if she sleeps too much now she won't sleep enough later on when I'll be wanting my sleep" he muttered, I suppose that makes sense. I rocked my arms a bit and prodded her tummy gentle. It took a few long seconds of this before her hands flew up to her mouth violently and her eyes fluttered open; she stared up at me for a second or two before squealing as loudly as she could. I gave dad an unimpressed expression and handed her over to him, I went to stir the food in the pan; it's better than dealing with a sleepy baby. "That's nearly done, just put the stew into some bowls" he informed me, I nodded once and did as he said. I put two bowls down on the light oak table and got us some spoons to go with them; dad was sitting at the table now; Umeko still crying. He was trying his best but it wasn't working, she wasn't having any of this; must have been a pretty good dream.

The evening was calm after dinner, we watched a cartoon film that was suppose to help Umeko's development; she wasn't that bothered about it either. We also went out for ice cream; it was mostly dad asking questions about my life that he didn't know; about boys mostly. I kept that short too, he got the point I wasn't particularly interested. I didn't mention Shihei; I'd probably have told mom about him if she'd asked but dad would never approve. He wants me to date someone smart and mature, someone like Light Yagami; dad knows his father well. I've never looked twice at Light if I'm honest, he seems to perfect and as Amy Lee says in 'Everybody's fool', there are no flaws when you're pretending. I slept well that night, dad was right about Umeko sleeping; she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: **

I stared at the giant poster on the wall of the lecture hall, a dance? I didn't like the sound of that, more because I knew nobody would ever ask me to such an event. Luckily it's not for another three weeks; I have three weeks to worry about the awkward event of someone actually asking me to go. And depending on when they ask, who knows how much time I'll be stressing over the fact that I can't actually dance. A group of girls walked past me, talking about the dance; looks like this will be the subject of coversation for a while. Great. I went to sit in my seat, waiting for the lecture to start. I felt anxious, to see Ryuuzaki? Of course not, I didn't want to see him; not after what happened yesterday. He's so ignorant; at least other people are polite to acknowledge my existence. I frowned, I'm being stupid. He probably just has a lot on his mind; I shouldn't be so rude to assume he just doesn't like me. And even if he didn't; there are a lot of people who 'just' don't like me. Miss came over to me and handed back my notebook, I smiled. Knowing I'd gotten all the answers right, I opened it to see my score and stared at the full marks label; then at the handwriting. This is not my notebook. Are you kidding me?! So not only do I have to ignore the fact that yesterday he was rude towards me but not I have to face him and pretend I don't care? Oh, just perfect. I can tell this day is going to go oh so well.

"Ryuuzaki?" Asked the tutor, what?! He's already here, how didn't I notice?

"This is not my notebook" he pointed out, he was still looking at the front of the black cover; he hasn't even opened it? How would he know it wasn't his? I frowned feeling stupid that I had to actually open it to realise.

"Oh. I must have mixed yours and Mizumi's up; my mistake." I got up from my seat, he did too. He swapped notebooks back. I kept my eyes low to make sure I didn't scowl at him. I went back to me seat and fell down into it; I need to control my emotions. How did I get so judgemental? I feel so paranoid all of a sudden, what's with me? As if this wasn't good bad enough, Light Yagami sat down next to me. His girlfriend sitting on the other side; I'm no expert but don't you usually be affectionate towards those you love? They looked so uncomfortable next to each other. _Stop analysing Mizumi; it's none of your business._

The lecture didn't last long and before I knew it, I was staring at the back of Ryuuzaki again. I really wish I knew why he sat like that, there has to be a reason. He couldn't have just woken up one morning and decided he was going to sit like that from now on. Before I knew it I was walking down the corridor, ignore the others who were pushing and shoving to try and get to the diner hall first.

"Mizumi"

"Mizumi"

I turned to see Ryuuzaki and Shihei standing side by side, they'd both said my name. What? Is there something on my back? I stared at them, waiting for someone to speak. They both glanced at each other before Shihei spoke.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked, he didn't look fazed to ask me. He didn't even sound relatively enthusiastic. Did he actually want to go with me or was he just playing a trick? I couldn't help wondering if Ryuuzaki was going to ask the same thing. "Well?" he asked. I paused, looking him over. Was the most attractive guy at university actually asking me to dance? I felt my cheeks warming, his green eyes dazzled me with the strange just stunning smirk he was wearing so casually.

"I...um...Ryuuzaki?" I asked; he looked up at me with wide eyes. He was thinking again, the same cold expressionless stare.

"Nothing." Before I could respond, he walked back off down the corridor.

"I should've known he wouldn't even be bothered to compete," Shihei grinned, "I'll see you around Mizumi." He winked before walking around me to join his friends at the end of the corridor; opening to the hall. Compete? What was he talking about? I just stood, feeling rather confused. So was I now actually going to the dance? Even though I can't dance? And what did Ryuuzaki want? Should I go find out or leave him alone?

"Hey" said a rather loud, female voice with excitement. I turned to see a blonde girl standing in front of me, who's she? She does not look like the normal student here; maybe it's like one of those 'legally blonde' moments where the blonde girl goes to a high IQ university and it good at it.

"Hello." She stopped grinning and looked at me carefully before simply smiling.

"I'm Missa but I'm sure you know who I am, I was just wondering if you've seen my boyfriend Light. You know gorgeous Light Yagami, my boyfriend...?" she asked, she's dating Light? But...I gave her a blank look before shrugging.

"He's probably gone outside" - I pointed in the direction Ryuuzaki had just gone.

"Oh, thanks. Bye" she waved grinning before running off, wow. She's very...gleeful, that's the only word I could sum her up to be. And if she's dating Light then that must explain why Light and that girl in class weren't comfortable next to each other. They must have broken up. I ventured to my art classroom and decided to draw all lunchtime, I had nothing else better to do. Fumio came in just before the bell went, he grinned at me. As always, Fumio was happy; I don't think anything brings him down.

"Hi Mizumi" he grinned sitting down next to me.

"Hi."

"Woah, someone's sad. What's up?"

"Not sad, just unsure. Shihei asked me to the dance."

"Oh." He said, his tone died down a bit and we sat in silence for a while. What's up with him? Just because I'm unsure it doesn't mean he should worry about it with me too. He should stay upbeat, it makes conversation easier to deal with and sometimes just sometimes I actually feel happy around him too.

"Do you have a partner yet?" I asked, if he's going then maybe it'll be a more bearable experience.

"Well I was going to maybe ask you but it's cool, I'm sure I'll find someone. Speaking of other people, did you hear about the police turning up and arresting Missa?" he asked, I turned and looked at him startled; she was the one that spoke to me. I hope I didn't cause any trouble by sending her after Light. Fumio moved his fringe out of his face to look at me properly; his blonde hair was looking especially clean today. I liked it, he was practically glowing. He was going to ask me to the dance too? Someone has to be playing a trick on me...

"I hope she's all right" I muttered after a while, Fumio just stared at me with a 'what's up expression'.


End file.
